In the modern production and life, a vehicle is an essential transport tool. The vehicle has a long development history, and with the development of modern technology, it has huge progress in recent hundred years and brings great convenience for people's life.
There is a revolution speed difference between the internal and external wheels of the present vehicle due to limitation of the structure in the process of steering. In order to make the vehicle keep balance in the process of steering, a differential mechanism and a corresponding mechanical structure must be adopted to regulate the revolution speed difference of the internal and external wheels. The vehicle with such a structure has complicated mechanical structure and many parts, which is not beneficial to application and production manufacturing of vehicles.